kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter 2017 Event/@comment-25208555-20170221140702
Greetings gentlemen; I have become quite desperate and come here for any possible tips. All details will follow and any tips are appreciated. tl;dr: OP is getting REKT by RNG and wants some help. Very well, lets start with the map: I'm on E-3E and last dance, and I can't find a remotelly possible way to kill the boss. Points to be taken into account: 1. I have done all possible and/or reported debuffs (x2 S ranks on J node and completed the mission and boss shows as debuffed and x1 S rank on node I) 2. I have run out of ammunition, and I'm rush stockpiling resources to go in again this Staurday. 3. It might just be me but I am pretty sure that my fleet should be able to complete E-3E last dance since I've seen people do it with worse fleets, but just in case I'm asking for tips here 4. I'm a "veteran" TTK (got in June 2014), but haven't been as active as I'd like to so I'm missing a lot of stuff and haven't really been up to date with all mechanics Ok, now lets share my fleet: -Main: Ryujo Kai Ni lvl 90 52C 601st group / Zero 53 Iwamoto / Zero 21 Skilled / Command Facility Jun'yo Kai Ni lvl 94 601st group / Bf109T Kai / Fw190T Kai / Saiun Yamashiro Kai Ni lvl 91 41cm / Proto 41cm / Type 32 RADAR / Type 0 Obs Haruna Kai Ni lvl lvl 97 35.6cm / Dazzle 35.6cm / Type 91 AP / Type Obs Italia lvl 78 Kai / 381mm / Type 22 RADAR / Ro 43 Iowa lvl 80 / 16in / Type 91 AP / OS2U -Escort: Abukuma Kai Ni lvl 81 Sec Triple / 15.5 Sec Triple / Mini-sub Oi Kai Ni lvl 98 152 /15.5 Sec Triple / Mini sub Kitakami Kai Ni lvl 99 152 / 15.5 Sec Triple / Mini sub Ayanami Kai Ni lvl 91 Torp / Quad torp / Lookouts Shigure Ki Ni lvl 99 torp / Quint torp / Starshell Bismarck Drei lvl 78 Kai / 380mm Kai / AP / Night Scout LBAS: 1st Base: 3 Fighters 1 Bomber 2nd Base: 2 Fighters 2 Bombers (I have been trying different formations but this was the one which resulted in the highest dmg while keeping the losses limited) Support: Boss support (Akagi lvl 90 / Kaga lvl 90 / Kirishima lvl 90 / Fuso lvl 90 / Kasumi / Yudachi) PS: Before Bismarck I was running Kiso Kai Ni (lvl 92) in her place and she was in the main fleet (in Italia's place) PS2: I was also running Teruzuki and I replaced her with Ayanami, the pre-boss runs didn't seem to be much of a problem even without AACI Any tips or comments will be really appreciated! Thanks in advance for your help and my best wishes to those who are also struggling with the event! EDIT: I won't be around for a couple of hours, but I'll be able to read anything posted here through mobile (although not able to respond properly, I'll thank any help when I get back home, and thanks again :3 )